1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to electronic documents, and more particularly to an electronic device and an electronic confidential document viewing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic documents, such as electronic contracts or purchase orders may contain sensitive or private contents. In order to protect the confidentiality of the contents shown on a display device, an electronic device and method for viewing confidential documents is needed.